Gordon Hunt (director)
| birthplace = , U.S. | occupation = Director | yearsactive = 1959–present | spouse = Jane Elizabeth Novis (?–?) (divorced) B.J. Ward (1995–present) | website = http://www.gordonhunt.net/ }} Gordon E. Hunt (born April 26, 1929) is an American actor, voice actor, director of stage, film, and voiceover and casting director. Biography Hunt was born in Sherman Oaks, California, the son of Gertrude (née Ophüls) and George Smith Hunt, an industrial designer. He also has a younger brother Peter H. Hunt.1 He is the father of actress Helen Hunt, from his marriage to photographer Jane Elizabeth Novis; they later divorced and since 1995 he has been married voice actress B.J. Ward. Hunt is prominent in the voiceover forum, where he is a freelance director for multiple animated productions and video games; he was a former voice director for Hanna-Barbera. As a voice actor, he voiced the character of Wally in the animated adaptation of the comic strip Dilbert. He has often worked alongside colleague voice directors Ginny McSwain, Joseph Barbera, Wally Burr, Andrea Romano, and Kris Zimmerman. Kris Zimmerman had studied under him and learned the profession from Hunt before becoming a voice director herself. He has also directed many television series, of which most were situation comedies. In 1996, he received the Directors Guild of America Award; "Outstanding Directorial Achievement in Comedy Series" for Mad About You's episode The Birth. Filmography Animated Roles * Dilbert - Wally Film Roles * Crimes of Passion - Group Leader * Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby - * Trancers II - Mustard Man * Waiting to Act - Action Coach Lars Specials * (Blooper) Bunny - Director Crew Work * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo - Recording Director * Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventures - Recording Director * Capitol Critters - Recording Director * Captain Planet and the Planeteers - Recording Director * Challenge of the GoBots - Recording Director * Daffy Duck's Quackbusters - Recording Director * Droopy, Master Detective - Recording Director * Fantastic Max - Recording Director * Final Fantasy XIV - Casting and Voice Director * Fish Police - Recording Director * Foofur - Recording Director * Galtar and the Golden Lance - Recording Director * God, the Devil, and Bob - Recording Director * God of War II - Voice Director * ''God of War III - Voice Director * ''Gravedale High - Recording Director * Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby - Recording Director * Jetsons: The Movie - Recording Director * Lair - Voice Director * Legacy of Kain: Defiance - Voice Director * Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 - Voice Director * Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone - Recording Director * Mighty Max - Voice Director * Monchhichis - Recording Director * Pac-Man - Recording Director * Paw Paws - Recording Director * Pink Panther and Sons - Recording Director * Popeye and Son - Recording Director * Pound Puppies - Recording Director * Richie Rich - Recording Director * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School - Recording Director * Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf - Recording Director * Shirt Tales - Recording Director * Sky Commanders - Recording Director * Snorks - Recording Director * Space Stars - Recording Director * Super Friends - Recording Director * Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show - Recording Director * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo - Recording Director * The Addams Family - Voice Director * The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda - Recording Director * The Biskitts - Recording Director * The Completely Misadventures of Ed Grimley - Recording Director ("Ed Grimley" and "Amazing Gustav Brothers" segments), Casting Director ("Count Floyd" segment) * The Dukes - Recording Director * The Flintstone Comedy Show - Recording Director * The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang - Recording Director * The Flintstone Kids - Recording Director * The Gary Coleman Show - Recording Director * The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound - Recording Director * The Great Grape Ape Show - Recording Director * The Jetsons - Recording Director (1985–1987) * The Kwicky Koala Show - Recording Director * The Little Rascals - Recording Director * The Little Troll Prince - Recording Director * The Mork & Mindy / Laverne & Shirley / Fonz Hour - Recording Director ("Laverne and Shirley with the Fonz" segment) * The New Adventures of Jonny Quest - Recording Director * The New Yogi Bear Show - Recording Director * The Pirates of Dark Water - Recording Director * The Smurfs - Recording Director * The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians - Recording Director * These Are The Days - Recording Director * Tom & Jerry Kids - Recording Director * Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats - Recording Director * Trollkins - Recording Director * Uncharted 2: Among Thieves - Performance Director * Wake, Rattle, and Roll - Recording Director * Wildfire - Recording Director * ''Yo Yogi! - Recording Director * Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears - Recording Director * Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper - Recording Director * Yogi's Great Escape - Recording Director * Yogi's Treasure Hunt - Recording Director References External links *Official Website * Category:1929 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from California Category:People from California Category:People from the Greater Los Angeles Area Category:American film actors Category:American Jews Category:American television directors Category:American voice actors Category:Jewish actors fr:Gordon Hunt